Some network components, such as firewalls, network address translators (NATs), intrusion detection systems (IDSs), and intrusion protection systems (IPSs), deep packet inspection (DPI) devices, wide area network (WAN) optimization devices, layer 7 acceleration devices, and server load balancers will see a diverse mix of network traffic in operation. Accordingly, before deploying such equipment in a live network, it is desirable to test the equipment with a traffic mix that is representative of the traffic mix that the equipment will see in operation. For example, it may be desirable to test a firewall by repeatedly sending traffic from different applications through the firewall. Each application may generate different amounts of traffic and may operate independently of other applications that generate simulated traffic to test the functionality of the firewall. It may be desirable to maintain a desired distribution of traffic among the applications. However, without some regulation of transmissions by the applications, maintaining a desired traffic distribution cannot be achieved.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for generating simulated traffic using different traffic flows and for maintaining a configured traffic distribution between the traffic flows and a device under test.